Series 9
The ninth season of the television series was first broadcast in 2005. The twenty-six episode season was narrated by Michael Angelis in the UK and Michael Brandon in the US. Episodes # Percy and the Oil Painting - Percy takes a fussy painter around Sodor so that he can paint a picture of the "Spirit of Sodor". # Thomas and the Rainbow - Thomas is distracted by a rainbow. # Molly's Special Special - Thomas helps Molly make her empty trucks look important. # Thomas' Milkshake Muddle - Thomas is dismayed when he has to get ingredients to make ice cream. # Mighty Mac - Mighty Mac is an engine with two faces and a problem deciding where to go. # Thomas and the Toy Shop - Thomas takes some toys to the Knapford toy shop. # Respect for Gordon - Gordon begins bossing the others about. # Thomas and the Birthday Picnic - Thomas tries to find a place for Dowager Hatt's birthday picnic. # Tuneful Toots - Rusty gets stranded while showing the brass band around and uses his horn to save the day. # Rheneas and the Dinosaur - Rheneas tries to single-handedly take a dinosaur skeleton to the Transfer Yards. # Thomas and the New Engine - Thomas sees 'Arry and Bert talking to Neville and thinks the three are planning a trick. # Toby Feels Left Out - A museum is being opened and Toby is worried he'll be put in it. # Thomas Tries His Best - Thomas wants to do something for the fair. # The Magic Lamp - Peter Sam goes looking for a magic lamp after Skarloey tells him the story of Proteus. # Thomas and the Statue - Thomas is chosen to take a statue, which he believes is of him. # Henry and the Flagpole - Henry fears his favourite tree will be cut down to provide a flagpole for Callan Castle. # Emily Knows Best - Emily pretends to be a queen, only to cause confusion. # Thomas' Day Off - Dennis gets Thomas to do his work. # Thomas' New Trucks - Thomas is jealous when James gets new trucks. # Duncan and the Old Mine - Duncan, looking for adventure, ventures into a disused mine. # Bold and Brave - Diesel tells spooky tales to Thomas and Ben. # Skarloey the Brave - Skarloey proves to be a daredevil when he tries to ride up the incline. # Saving Edward - Edward cannot take his train and fears he will be scrapped. # Thomas and the Golden Eagle - Thomas tries to see a rare golden eagle. # Keeping Up with James - James' impatience proves to be disastrous. # Flour Power - Diesel spooks Thomas with a ghost story, but Thomas gets back at him. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Bill and Ben * Harvey * Emily * Diesel * Mavis * 'Arry and Bert * Salty * Skarloey * Rheneas * Peter Sam * Duncan * Rusty * Annie and Clarabel * Bertie * Trevor * Harold * Cranky * Sir Topham Hatt * Sodor Brass Band * Dowager Hatt (not named in US narration) * Lady Hatt (does not speak) * Farmer McColl (does not speak) * Henrietta (cameo) * Caroline (cameo) * Butch (cameo) * Tiger Moth (cameo) * Stephen Hatt (cameo) * Bridget Hatt (cameo) * The Storyteller (cameo) * Jeremiah Jobling (cameo) * The Refreshment Lady (cameo) * Arthur (music video cameo) * Elizabeth (music video cameo) * Jack (music video cameo) * Alfie (music video cameo) * Oliver (music video cameo) * Max and Monty (music video cameo) * Kelly (music video cameo) * Byron (music video cameo) * Ned (music video cameo) * Isobella (music video cameo) * Patrick (music video cameo) * Buster (music video cameo) * Jem Cole (music video cameo) * Cyril the Fogman (music video cameo) * Toad (faceless music video cameo) * Alicia Botti (learning segment) * The Tailor (deleted scene cameo) Characters introduced * Molly * Neville * Dennis * Mighty Mac * Mr. Percival * Proteus (does not speak) Trivia * Rusty is referred to as female in some American narrations of Tuneful Toots and Duncan and the Old Mine. * This was Sharon Miller's first season as script editor. Sharon Miller became the first head writer in the twelfth season. * This was the first season in which Thomas appeared in every episode, albeit not speaking in all of them. * From this season onwards, the title cards are read aloud by the narrator. * This series saw its terrestrial premiere in 2006, being the first series to air on Channel 5's Milkshake block. However repeats of Season 8 were shown before. Category:Television Series